Dream Street: The Biggest Fan(Bailey24 Style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Dream Street: The Biggest Fan


**Me: I don't own Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Treasure Planet, Aladdin, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Black Cauldron, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland, Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Epic, the Incredibles, Quest for Camelot, Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II and Dream Street: The Biggest Fan**

**Note: Everything will be in Melody's POV! Unless I switch it to Jim's or Jane's POV. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Normal mode:

_Melody(narrating):_ _Have you ever noticed how miracles seem to happen on the most ordinary days? Well, this turned out to be one of those days. This is Dream Street. They're my favorite group. They're so incredible. They sing and they can dance. And they're really cute. There's John, Arthur, Peter and Taran. But my favorite is Jim Hawkins. In fact, probably his biggest fan._

It was morning and Melody was still sleeping until the clock went off. She woke up, stretched a little and hit the clock when she reached it.

_Melody: This is my family. That's my mom. She teaches history at my high school. Can you imagine? And that's my dad. He's a post man. Oh yeah, and my brother, Sora._

Ariel was putting a waffle on each plate while Eric was sipping his orange juice and Sora gave him a look then rolled his eyes. Melody was still in her room, lighting a candle. She said a little prayer then opened her eyes and turned up the music. "So, let me assume my mother forgot to stack the house with adequate breakfast supplies." Sora said, picking up a waffle then putting it back down. Melody was dancing in her room.

"Oh Eric, Sora is growing up to be so smart." Ariel said, a bit sarcastically.

"Hmm, I noticed. But then I noticed everything. Must be a trick of a book." Eric said as Sora slightly gagged at the smell of the juice and set the glass down.

"Yeah dad, sure. Real Sherlock Homes." Sora said.

Melody picked up the cardboard figure of Jim Hawkins and danced around in a circle. "Good morning, baby!" She said and kissed the cardboard then danced to the bathroom.

"You know, the concentrate is especially tangy this morning." Eric said and took a sip.

"You know, I do believe that eventually the dysfunction might catch up with me." Sora said.

"But as far as your immediate future, if you can go get your sister down for breakfast would be greatly appreciated, thank you." Eric said.

Sora looked at Ariel. "Thank you." She said. He sighed, folded the paper and got up. He walked to the stairs and looked back at his dad as Eric took another sip of the drink.

A man named Sinbad looked out the door and saw a bunch of girls. "Uh-oh." He said then opened the door. A woman named Sarah, a boy named Jim and Sinbad left the house and tried getting through the crowd of girls. Jim was in the middle, Sarah was on one side and Sinbad was on the other.

Sora opened Melody's bedroom door and saw her dancing in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He waited until she was done in the bathroom. She danced out of the bathroom. "Hey listen, the dynamic duo sent me up here to get you." He said. She looked at him. "You're gonna be late for school. Again. Yeah. Oh, and by the way, if you're gonna keep dancing with your little cardboard friend over there, you really shook take some lessons because, uh, that was pathetic. Yeah. Later." He said and turned around. He walked out.

She rolled her eyes then went back to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Arthur, Taran, Jim, Peter and John were practicing for their concert. Ariel and Eric were walking to their cars, kissed each other goodbye and went to their cars. Sultan was watering his lawn, unaware that he had the water hose wrapped around his ankle. Ariel was driving away while Eric was getting into his car. He sat down and his hat fell off. He threw it into the seat next to him and closed the door slightly on his leg by accident. He yelped in pain, opened the door, got his leg in and closed the door. He started the car then backed up the car with each stop as Sora was walking out. He shook his head as he watched his dad while grabbing his scooter.

Sora got on his scooter and rode down the ramp a little then stopped and lifted up his sunglasses as he saw Sultan watering his lawn while having the water hose wrapped around his leg. He had a smug grin on his face and put his sunglasses back down to his eyes. He got on his scooter again and rode down to the hose. His wheel went over it and Sultan fell. He looked back as he watched Sultan fall. He looked straight and kept riding his scooter. Sultan wet his face with the hose a bit.

The boys were practicing but Jim seemed a bit slow and he started coughing then went back to practicing. Sarah went over to him. "Jim, what's up? What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't feel good." He softly told her. The two talked as John, Arthur, Peter and Taran kept practicing. Sinbad walked over to Jim and Sarah and talked to him then Jim joined the four boys and practiced.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I walked out of the house as I waved at Jane when I saw Sultan laying on his lawn. Sora must've done something. Either that or he passed out. I slightly rolled my eyes and walked to Jane's car. She turned the music off. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She said.

I waved at her. "Hey Jane." I said and got into her car. "That poor guy across the street. Maybe your mom can light some candles for him?" I asked.

"Wait, is this another one of your mom's lessons about eternal optimism?" She asked.

I giggled. "Maybe." I said.

"My mom is just like that. She still believes that if you light enough candles and believe in miracles, that anything can happen. Especially for her favorite little girl." She said.

I laughed. "It's kinda like my dreams of meeting Mr. Right, have a first date and taking me to the prom." I said.

"Wait a minute. Let's think. It's Friday, and the prom is Tuesday. Very nice." She said. I laughed again and put my seatbelt on as she started the car. "Guess what?" She asked.

"Dream Street?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and started driving.


End file.
